Enter the Sirens A Glee fanfiction
by Moonlite Dawn
Summary: What happens when someone from Rachel's distant past comes back with a plan for decimation and destruction of the New Directions and Trouble Tones. Please read and review and tell me what you think : M just to be safe - OFF HIATUS finally!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Beginning of the Aftermath

It was just after New Directions had faced a horrifying loss at the show choir nationals. The team had supposedly lost due to a kiss between Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry that happened right after their duet performance. Naturally straight afterwards, the New Directions group had turned on their 'lead' performers blaming them for the loss: Rachel and Finn both distraught and "wowed" by what had happened.

However, once everyone had cooled off the glee club was back together as a family and everyone was looking forward to the upcoming summer break. Little did they know that their lives were about to be rocked by the appearance of someone they never expected.

It all began with the loss of Brittany, Santana and Quinn from the ever popular cheerleading squad known as the Cheerios. Once they were out their coach, Sue Sylvester, sought three new girls to take their place: at first she believed she could just 'promote' three of the current Cheerios but that failed as each girl new nothing of how to lead a cheer squad and none of them demanded respect from their team as Quinn had once done; neither were any of them able to scare others into submission as Santana had done.

Sue was now at breaking point, she needed three new girls and as it were the girls she had were already the best her pathetic excuse for a high school , had to offer. So, her next move came when Becky came into her office with the morning paper and on the cover she saw an image of a bunch of the cheerleaders from a performing academy known as Poseidon's School of Performing Arts. The girls had made the cover as this was the first year that Poseidon's had formed the group and allowed them to perform out of school events.

Sue studied the paper carefully and then turned to Becky, "Becky… get on the phone and call up an old friend. Her number should be in my phone under CHRIST."

"Yes coach…" Becky said as she found and dialled the number under the label CHRIST. She then preceded to hand the phone to Sue as it began to ring.

Sue held the phone to her ear and smirked as a voice answered, "Hello?"

"Well hi there Mary, this is Sue Sylvester from high school. I have a favour to ask, I see that you're coaching a new cheerleading team and I thought maybe your girls could learn from mine…"

Unfortunately, after Sue had made a deal with the Poseidon's Cheerleading Squad coach her sister, Jean, died. This lead to Sue's new revelation that she wished to be elected governor and so her priorities were shifted and the deal she had made that fateful day was soon forgotten. That is until she was called up by Mary and requested to send three of her girls to the academy as well as being told that the top cheerleaders from Poseidon's were due at McKinley the next day. Sue then set about hurriedly setting up for their arrival.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:/ So sorry to people who loved this – btw thanks soo much to those who favourite / reviewed this story – anyways, life got in the way recently and haven't been able to upload but here's the second chapter. Please note I don't own Glee, or any of the songs, but I do own the Sirens (fictionally speaking of course). I hope you like it – I promise to upload chap 3 asap **

Chapter 2: Revelations and Upsets

The next morning Sue woke up and got into her usual track suit and pants combo that she prided on wearing. She glanced at her calendar and appreciated her well written note to herself: "Today Shuster gets it!" She smiled to herself and pulled off the sticky note from the calendar, threw it into the trash and smiled as she prepared for the arrival of her newest cheerios who were due at McKinley High's Gym at exactly 8 am where they would be instructed on their cheerio duties and given their timetables for the rest of the semester.

Sue got into her car checked her watch and saw she had 3 minutes to get to the gym so she started her new crimson red Mustang GT and sped off down the street towards McKinley High leaving tyre marks on the road behind her.

Meanwhile at the Berry household an unsuspecting girl was getting ready for the day she would regret forever…

"_People always talk about__  
><em>_Hey oh hey oh hey oh__  
><em>_All the things there all about__  
><em>_Hey oh hey oh hey oh__  
><em>_Write it on a piece of paper__  
><em>_Got a feeling I'll see you later"_

A young brunet girl held her hairbrush to her mouth as she sang and danced about her room getting ready for the day ahead. She spun around…__

_"There's something about you__  
><em>_Let's keep it moving__  
><em>_And if it's good let's just get something cooking__  
><em>_Cause I really want to rock with you__  
><em>_I'm feeling some connection to the things you do__  
><em>_(You do, you do)"_

She swayed her hips and sung the next part as sensually and sexy as the young virgin could muster.

"_I don't know what it is__  
><em>_That makes me feel like this__  
><em>_I don't know who you are__  
><em>_But you must be some kind of superstar__  
><em>_'Cause you got all eyes on you no matter where you are__  
><em>_You just make me want to play"_

Just as she was about to get to the next part there came a knocking at her door.

"Knock, knock, Rachel honey are you ready for school yet 'because we're leaving in 5!" said one of Rachel Berry's dads from the other side of her bedroom door.

Rachel looked at her bedside clock and saw that it read 7:55 am – she was going to be late! In hopes of not losing her perfect attendance Rachel hurriedly brushed her hair and switched off her radio. Then in a matter of minutes she was out the door and at McKinley High once again.

Now to Rachel McKinley wasn't that great in fact she had even considered transferring until the school's Spanish teacher, Mr. William Schuster, had started up the New Directions glee club allowing Rachel a place to shine and be noticed where she would otherwise go unseen. For you see Rachel Berry loved the limelight and attention people paid to her when she performed, in fact over the years of performing in minor plays and musicals Rachel had come to learn that not only did people pay attention to her they even let her have what she wanted from bags of candy when she was 8 to musical tickets when she was 12.

So with the need to have such attention on her Rachel began to compete with everyone who even showed an ounce of talent first she would brush them off then show them up and leave them in tears. However, as she went on in life she began to find that people bored of her competition tactic and that it didn't work anymore, so whilst she still tried to push others beneath her now she relied on her innocence, passion and talent to be her winning tactic and it had worked with everyone in the New Directions allowing her to easily attain solos in group performances.

So Rachel always got her limelight unfortunately it also meant that she didn't have many friends as many people tired of her incessant nattering about how great she was and how her talent would save everyone on its own. She could already tell many of the girls in the glee club did not like her – especially Mercedes – but nevertheless when she saw even the smallest glimmer of kindness and possible friendship looming she jumped at it and took whatever kind of relationship she got from it. This had resulted in a mutual friendship with Kurt Hummel and she treasured it like a beggar treasures every penny he gets from passersby. Yes, in the realm of friends that is how Rachel Berry saw herself as a highly talented but unnoticed beggar, that was why she loved the stage so much because up there she wasn't a pauper but a princess.

It was 8:25 when Rachel finally got to school.

"Bye, Rachel honey have a good day at school!" her dad said as Rachel left the car. Waving back at her dad and seeing him drive away she turned back to the high school she belonged to and walked in with her head held high.

She walked in through the doors and walked up to her locker where she was met by Finn, her on again off again boyfriend – currently there relationship was in the 'on' position, after what had happened at sectionals who could blame them. Finn smiled at her as she walked up to him.

"What ya thinking about?" he said as he leant down to kiss his beloved.

"Nothing much, just recent events, you know so we can plan for this year's nationals." She smiled as she said the last words.

"Nationals? One step at a time Rach." Finn smirked at draped his arm over Rachel's shoulder.

They walked forward intent on getting to their next class when a high pitch shriek came from down the hallway.

Rachel turned around to come face to face with the source of said shriek and she immediately paled.

"J.J.J… Jasmine?" Rachel stuttered out, staring at the 5'8" blonde haired, blue eyed girl in front of her.

"Hey Rach! I thought that was you … so what you been up to cuz?" the blonde smiled sweetly as she looked upon her cousin waiting for a reply.

**Songs = **_Italics_: this time it was Jamelia's Superstar


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: / I don't own Glee just the Sirens – I also don't own the songs. Hope you like the next chapter. Rated M for sexual references, mild swearing and anything else people may find offensive**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Siren's serenade<p>

* * *

><p>Finn stared at the blonde girl who had just named herself as Rachel's cousin. He then shifted his focus to Rachel and noticed how she had paled quite badly and was still gawking at the girl in her line of sight.<p>

"Cousin…? Rach you didn't tell me you had a cousin?" Finn questioned hoping to bring Rachel out of her stupor.

"Course she has a cousin! I'm her. Well technically I'm one of her cousins, the other being TJ my big brother." The blonde, whose name Finn couldn't quite recall, replied. He was about to ask for her name again when Rachel finally spoke.

"Jasmine… what… what are you doing here? I thought your mum had moved you and TJ to LA after, well after that thing…" Rachel said, fading off at the end, as if she didn't want to be heard.

"Hmm…? Oh that! Yeah well Dad brought us back here for some time and I transferred to McKinley but didn't know you went here." Jasmine replied, her smile still plastered to her face, honestly she reminded Finn of a Barbie doll with perfect teeth and everything.

"Well I wouldn't expect you to seeing as we haven't seen or talked to each other in 10 yrs!" Rachel retorted still looking pale but the colour was slowly returning to her cheeks.

"Yeah, well that's the past cuz and this is the present and in this present you have a very cute guy standing next to you gawking and I think I deserve an introduction." Jasmine said as she locked her blue eyes on Finn.

"Oh, umm well I'm Finn! Rachel's boyfriend" Finn answered, smiling as he said the word 'boyfriend'.

"Aww how cute little Razz-berry has a boyfriend, and a cute one at that!" Jasmine stated now shifting her gentle and warm gaze to Rachel, but if Finn wasn't so bashful about being called 'cute' he would have seen a dark gaze pass over Jasmine's eyes as she looked back to Rachel.

Finn then recovered from his fluster to notice the name Jasmine had called Rachel.

"What did you call her?" Finn asked

"What..? Razz-berry? That was Rachel's nickname when we were kids. She loved jazz music back then so we just blended the two and got 'Razz' and well her last name is 'Berry' so she became Razz-berry!" Jasmine stated giggling slightly as she recalled the first time they had used Rachel's nickname.

"Yeah, well as I remember we used to call you 'Jazz-berry' for the same reason." Rachel replied also smiling at the fond memory.

Rachel then thought and said, "Hold on, what are you doing here anyway?"

Just then the bell rang and Finn and Rachel headed to their first class together, with Jasmine saying to her cousin that she would soon find out the reason for her transfer.

As Finn and Rachel got into class – English Lit – they saw their fellow glee clubbers Sam, Kurt, Mercedes and Quinn. They were heading to join the group just as they heard Quinn talk about some new students at the school.

"I heard that after Britt, Santana and I quit, Coach Sylvester was having a hard time finding suitable replacements so she called in some out of town girls." Quinn stated rolling her eyes as she said 'out of town girls'.

"Wonder who they are? Hope they ain't some power crazed mini Sue's." Mercedes stated, in her usual dramatic way.

"Yeah, for all we know these girls could be worse than Quinn and Santana ever were!" Kurt replied to his best friends comment, "No offence!" he added upon seeing Quinn's menacing glare.

"None taken…" Quinn said, her eyes still giving Kurt the 'you're so dead' look.

"Hey guys!" said Finn as he took his seat next to Kurt, "What ya talking about?"

Kurt looked over to his step-brother and stated, "Duh, the newest gossip about the new girls at the school."

"New girls..? How do you know they're girls?" Finn stated oblivious to the looks he was getting. Then it dawned on him they were all talking about the cheerios and they're pretty much all girls."Sorry…" Finn stated upon his epiphany.

Then he had another – 2 in one day a new record.

"Hey Rach do you think that maybe, that's the reason your cousin is here?" The whole group turned their focus on Rachel as Kurt, Mercedes and Quinn all said,

"You have a cousin?"

Rachel merely nodded and stated, "I honestly don't know Finn but there is a chance that Jasmine is a cheerleader."

The whole group then launched into a series of questions about this newly discovered member of Rachel's family and Finn was happy to fill them in.

"What does she look like?" Kurt asked.

"Dude, she was gorgeous," Kurt rolled his eyes at his step brother who quickly turned to Rachel and apologised, "sorry Rach, but yeah she was pretty. Blue eyes, blonde hair and about Rachel's height. She reminded me of that Brady Bunch chick – you know the oldest one…"

"Marsha?" Quinn cut in. Finn nodded and the group's interests peaked.

"Can she sing?" the question came from Mercedes.

"I don't know, she didn't say… Can she Rach?" Finn turned to his girlfriend.

Rachel simply shook her head but before she could say anymore an announcement came over the PA.

Naturally it was the school's principal Mr. Figgins – a small Indian man with a very strong accent.

"Could all students please make their way to the auditorium for a beginning of school assembly!"

Rachel and the group then packed up their things questioning what this assembly was about. They all agreed it was probably nothing special just a welcome back and greeting to new students. Little did they know that it would also answer all their questions.

The glee kids along with the rest of the school, wound up in the April Rose Auditorium and they found a set of seats together.

Once everyone settled down the school's slightly misplaced principal walked up to a microphone set up centre-stage.

"Thank you all for coming to the auditorium. This year McKinley high will play host to 7 new exchange students. These students are set to join the Cheerios, with one adding to our football team, and aim to learn a bit from our award winning athletes. They come from a performing arts school known as Poseidon's School of Performing Arts. They wish to introduce themselves so without further ado I would like to introduce the Sirens!" Figgins gestured to the closed curtain behind him as it slowly raised and he proceeded to walk off stage only to be replaced with one sole figure.

The figure looked up and walked forward revealing himself, to be a male. He was about 6 feet tall with a slim but slightly muscular figure and had a chocolate brown complexion. He wore a simple leather jacket and blue top with stone-washed skinny jeans. He walked up to the centre- front of the stage with a microphone in hand, opened his mouth and said,

"Hey y'all, my name's Ethan and I'm going to be accompanying some gorgeous girls today. We come from Poseidon's and just wanted to introduce ourselves to McKinley. So let's get started…" The young man – Ethan – then proceeded to wave his hand as music surrounded the auditorium.

Some students immediately began bopping to the beat recognising the song pretty much immediately.

The lights dimmed and the boy started singing:

"_So many girls in here, where do I begin?_

_I seen this one, I'm 'bout to go in_

_Then she said, I'm here with my friends_

_She got me thinking, that's when I said_

_Where dem girls at, girls at? Where dem girls at, girls at?_

_Where dem girls at, girls at? So go get them, we can all be friends"_

The boy then danced around the stage before hitting the next verse.

"_Hey, bring it on baby, all your friends  
>You're the sh** and I love that body<br>You wanna ball, let's mix it, I swear you're good, I won't tell nobody  
>You got a BFF, I wanna see that girl, it's all women invited<br>Hair do's and nails, that Louis, Chanel all up in the body  
>President's in my wallet, no rules I'm about it<br>Blow the whistle for the hotties_

_I got it, shawty, it's never too much, can't be doing too much_

_10 to one of me, I can handle that love  
>Outta of my reach, we can all get buzz<br>Holla 'cause I'm free, to whatever it's no rush"_

Then the lights got even darker as a blue spotlight hit a figure in the audience. The figure a Latino looking girl, stood up with a microphone in hand. She wore a baby blue tank top and blue-grey jeans with blue gladiator sandals. The spotlight followed her as she walked from her spot to the stage and sang:

"_So many boys in here where do I begin?  
>I see this one, I'm about to go in,<br>Than he said I'm here with my friends  
>He got to thinking, then that's when he said…"<em>

At this point the boy joined her, harmonising brilliantly.

_"Where them girls at, girls at?  
>Where them girls at, girls at?<br>Where them girls at, girls at?  
>So go get them, we can all be friends"<em>

Then once again the lights dimmed and a strong white light shone from behind the audience silhouetting a tall (5' 9") Asian girl standing up on the small wall that separated the front rows from the back. She wore a red hoodie and tight black denim shorts with red stiletto heels on. She walked along the divider singing her line:

"_Peebe, peebe, who's Peabo Bryson?  
>Two years ago I renewed my license<br>Anyway, why'd I start my verse like that?  
>You can suck on a dick, or you can suck on a ball sack"<em>

Once her line had ended many of the students began to chuckle lightly. At this point another girl – a tall blonde wearing a white top and chocker as well as white jeans and strangely enough white 'go-go' boots– began to sing. She got up from her position and started:

"_No no, I don't endorse that  
>Pause that, abort that<br>Just the other day mi go London, saw that  
>Kissing down the street, paparazzi, all that"<em>

She walked past a group of footballers just as another girl got up from her seat. She was mocha brown with dark brown hair and wore a dark green loose top, and black jeans. She then started her part beginning exactly where the blonde had finished:

"_Hey hey what can I say?  
>Day day day da-day day<br>Coming through the club, all the girls in the back of me  
>This ain't football, why the heck they try'na tackle me?"<em>

The girl pushed her way through a line of students just as another voice began. This one came from next to Rachel and the girl stood up wearing a pink top and dark blue denim shorts. Upon standing up Rachel realised that it was her cousin Jasmine. Jasmine winked at Rachel but continued towards the stage whilst singing her part:

"_Really?  
>I pick dude at the bar like really?<br>Looking like he wanna good time like really?  
>Said he had a friend for my home girl Lilly Lilly, Lilly, Lilly"<em>

Just like the others the next voice immediately began where Jasmine had finished:

This time the voice came from centre stage it was Ethan surrounded by each of the girls that had just sung.

Ethan started the chorus again:

"_So many girls in here where do I begin?  
>I see this one, I'm about to go in<br>Then she said I'm here with my friends  
>She got me thinkin', then that's when I said<br>Where them girls at, girls at?  
>Where them girls at, girls at?<br>Where them girls at, girls at?  
>So go get them, we can all be friends"<em>

Then all of the girls sang harmoniously and thrashed their bodies around – like they were dancing at a club.

"_Day day day da-day day_

_Day day day da-day day_

_Day day day da-day day_

_Day day day da-day day"_

Then one final figure showed itself. This time it was a girl with alabaster skin and black hair. She wore a plain black T-shirt and grey jeans and then she sang her part:

"_Where my girls at uhh, hmm, uhh  
>Where my girls at uhh, hmm, uhh<br>Yo, where my girls at uhh, hmm, uhh  
>Yo, where my girls try'na get to jumpin'"<em>

Ethan began the next part with the final chorus:

"_So many girls in here, where do I begin?  
>I seen this one, I'm about to go in<br>Then she said, I'm here with my friends  
>She got me thinking and that's when I said"<em>

Finally the rest of the 'Sirens' chimed in for the last section and the whole group sang together:

"_Where them girls at, girls at?  
>Where them girls at, girls at?<br>Where them girls at, girls at?  
>So go get them, we can all be friends"<em>

The music then died down and by then pretty much the whole school had gotten up and was dancing to the song. Upon finishing the auditorium erupted in applause and wolf whistles. Well almost all the auditorium – one group of kids sat gawking: the New Directions kids.

Upon finishing their performance the 'Sirens' introduced themselves:

The Latino girl introduced herself as "Abby"

The Asian girl named herself "Melody"

The tall blonde was "Isabelle"

The dark skinned girl with brown hair was known as "Keira"

The gothic looking chick called herself "Lorelai"

And finally Jasmine introduced herself and thanked the audience for their wonderful support.

Once the performance was finished Figgins closed the assembly with a few announcements and then dismissed everyone back to class.

Once out of the auditorium all anyone heard was talk about how great the Sirens were and how awesome a performance they gave. It seemed the performance had done an odd thing for McKinley – it had made the performers the most popular in the school.

That had begun to bug the New Directions troupe but little did they know that was the tip of the iceberg.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

**Hope you liked it – sorry if the performance seemed a bit too 'cut-by-cut' but I wanted to really paint out the scene. And now you know who the Sirens are but what trouble will they cause…?**

**BTW Song = **_**Where Them Girls At **_**by David Guetta feat. Flo Rida and Nicki Minaj**

**Just a heads up I love Nicki so a lot of her songs may end up in this fic… but not all I promise **

**Anyways happy you're all enjoying this story I will try to get the next chapter up ASAP k **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I don't own glee or any of the songs I used but I do own the fictional Sirens. Hopefully you like this next chapter and sorry it took so long, inspiration didn't hit till now.**

* * *

><p>Chapter4: Discussions and Conclusions<p>

It had been 3 weeks since the Sirens had performed in the auditorium and since then many things had happened at McKinley. The most important being that the Sirens had soared to the top of the ranks at McKinley – apparently their school was just as tough on academics as it was on performance and each of the girls had become honour roll students (so had Ethan). Next the New Directions troupe had been broken up after Mercedes was turned down her solo performance in the school musical she along with Santana and Britney had formed the Trouble Tones along with Sugar and Shelby. This had left the New Directions with 3 empty seats – 1 of which was filled by the input of the Warbler Blaine Anderson and the other was the introduction of an exchange student, Rory. Still they felt empty and Rachel was going through a tough time blaming herself for Mercedes loss.

It didn't help that Jasmine had started to live with Rachel and her dads after landing on their doorstep crying about having nowhere to live yet, until her dad bought her and the rest of the Sirens their own place. Her dads willingly accepted her, leaving Rachel scowling for the rest of the day. She had shared Rachel's room until yesterday when her dads had finally cleaned out the spare room of Rachel's old costumes and trophies – which Rachel willingly rubbed in Jasmine's face. All she said was, "One room really…? I have a whole wing at home for all my trophies and another for the costumes."

That sent Rachel fuming into her room and calling Kurt for comfort. She intended to call Finn but when Kurt picked up thought he was the better choice. Kurt calmed her down saying Jasmine was probably lying just to stir Rachel up. Rachel bought it and calmed herself down quickly thanking Kurt before rushing downstairs for dinner.

"So who were you talking to Rach?" Jasmine questioned from the other side of the table.

"Just Kurt, we're just both missing Mercedes…" Rachel lied saddening as expected by someone who was missing a friend.

"Oh I didn't think you would, seeing as you are kind of the reason she left…" Jasmine innocently stared back at Rachel – that's what Rachel hated about Jasmine she tended to play dumb blonde to hide her cruel remarks.

Noticing how the conversation was turning Rachel's dad – Brian – asked Jasmine how his brother (her father) was. Jasmine turned away from Rachel smiling about how her dad was in California at the moment helping her brother and Ethan pick out a house and a college.

"Wait why him and Ethan? Isn't Ethan your age?" Rachel's other father – Conner – asked.

"Oh didn't I mention? Ethan's gay actually he and TJ are currently in a committed relationship. Dad and mum have been very supportive." Jasmine smiled.

"Well your mother had a different tune when she found out I was gay…" Brian stated

"Oh no she's ok with the gay thing… she's just not that big on Jews… but honestly we don't follow her with that!" Jasmine raised her hands defensively to prove her point.

"OH! So your mum's an anti-Semite?" Rachel exclaimed, "That's why you moved away last time!"

Jasmine just nodded. "She thought you might influence us… of course when Dad talked her out of it. Well it was too late and he tried to call but you never picked up." Jasmine stared at the floor uncomfortably.

"Well we were a bit angry at some of the things she said -" Connor began but was cut off by Brian who said, "- but that's in the past." He put his hand on Jasmine's shoulder affectionately.

"Well I'm done with dinner so I'm going off to bed!" Rachel exclaimed standing up to put her plate away. About a minute later Jasmine did the same.

* * *

><p>The next day – Monday – Rachel and Jasmine drove into school in Jasmine's pink convertible. She parked at the school parking lot and she and Rachel got down without one word to each other.<p>

Jasmine found the other Sirens and told them the recent news.

"Dad says that the apartment he's getting should be settled by Thursday and then we can move our stuff in!" the girls squealed. Most of them had been staying with relatives in fact it turned out Lima was really a small place. Each of the girls had a relative here and each one of them was tied to the McKinley high glee club members.

Lorelai was in fact Blaine's cousin; Isabelle was Holly Holiday's niece; Santana and Abby were related somehow – even they didn't know; Melody and Mike shared a cousin; Keira was actually related to Rory by their mothers – despite the obvious differences, so she had been staying with Brittany.

"It'll be great to stay together in our own place!" Isabelle stated excitedly

"But wait your dad's getting a 3 bedroom apartment. We can all twin-up but what about Ethan?" Lorelai queried.

"Well he's only staying 'til Christmas break then he's completing the year in California with TJ" Jasmine replied smiling.

"So TJ got in? To college?" Abby asked.

"Yeah! Football scholarship or something, Dad went out there to start things up with him!" Jasmine replied then grimaced, "that's why I have to stay with Rachel until Thursday! I even offered to stay in a motel but Dad wouldn't let his baby girl sleep there alone…"

"Is it really that bad? I mean she is your cousin!" Melody said.

"Yeah well it's just awkward 'cause of how things ended with our families…" Jasmine looked behind her to see Rachel amongst her fellow glee clubbers, "Plus there's the fact that I hate her guts!"

"Yeah she is a bit annoying… actually most of that club is especially that Kurt kid! Do you know he and Blaine were up until midnight talking on the phone?" Lorelai rolled her eyes upon seeing her cousin kiss his boyfriend. "I'm not against gays but they should not be together they have way too much in common!" Lorelai mock threw up whilst staring at the only openly gay couple at McKinley – she also noticed someone else staring at them but put it down to nothing.

"But Lore that's how couples are meant to be!" said Keira, "Anyways, that's not the point. The point is that we've been here 3 weeks and got nothing on the other glee clubs and teaching those Cheerios is a nightmare – they know absolutely nothing" Keira growled out.

"Yeah they are pretty terrible. But you're right and I've been thinking what if we don't try to take them down with blackmail but with our supreme talent?" Jasmine asked the group.

"What like perform in front of them? Didn't we already try that, in the auditorium?" Isabelle asked.

"Yeah," Jasmine replied, "But what if we rub it in that we're popular for our performances. It would get both the New Directions and Trouble Tones so pissed!"

"That could work! Then we could beat them down at Nationals – if they can even make it that far." Lorelai stated whilst an evil smirk crossed her face.

"Yes, they would be so broken down about how we can sing and be popular but they can't …" Isabelle agreed with the same look on her face.

"I don't know guys it seems a bit unfair…" Abby said looking resigned.

"Abs if we win that Nationals title the Sirens could hit it internationally! We would be megastars, fame and fortune would follow… and don't forget the cute guys!" Jasmine and the other girls blushed slightly.

"Yeah, ok. I'm in!" Abby stated a bit too loudly causing a few people to stare.

"Hush Abs, keep it down. We don't want them to hear us…" Melody whispered.

"Sorry! So what's the plan?" The girls huddled together to come up with a start to their winning path. The plan was made and it was decided it would be held in the cafeteria at lunch. The girls then parted once they heard the bell ring for first period.

* * *

><p>After parting ways with her cousin Rachel was met with the comforting arms of Finn and they walked towards the rest of the group. As they got there they overheard Quinn talking.<p>

"They have maintained their popularity regardless of their talent! How do they do it? If we even began a chord we get slushied but they remain slushy free!" The blonde ranted her eyes seething with hate, which only intensified when she saw Finn with his arms around Rachel.

"Maybe it's because they're all girls? I mean the Trouble Tones haven't gotten much crap from the rest of the school." Puck stated.

Just as he finished Kurt and Blaine joined the group and Puck's eyes wandered to their held hands. He felt someone's eyes on him and looked up at Kurt, seeing it wasn't him he slowly looked around only to see that midget's cousin Lorelai staring at him, he turned back to the group only to hear Kurt say,

"Well actually Finn, Mercedes was in the girl's bathroom the other day washing out some slushy from her hair. So no I don't think their gender is the reason."

Rachel mumbled something under her breathe only for Finn to say, "What was that Rach?"

The whole group turned their attention to Rachel and she repeated her previously incoherent words, "Maybe it's because they're just better than any of us…" She looked down miserably.

"Rachel, are you okay? I mean you're admitting that someone – nay a whole group is better than all of us? US inclusive of you!" Blaine stated dumfounded by Rachel's words – in fact the entire group was.

Kurt reached forward to touch the back of his hand against Rachel's forehead, "Nope no fever…"

Rachel just looked away, "I'm serious what if the talent factor is the only difference?" The whole group looked down.

"No I refuse to believe that! We're just as talented and sexy as they are!" Puck stated surprising everyone with his sudden passion.

"He's right! We're all talented musically, I think it's just because those girls seem so perfect – sexy, slim and talented. Whereas we all have flaws that this school can exploit… they don't have any as far as anyone's aware." Tina chimed in.

"Right! So all we have to do is find their flaws?" Mike stated confused.

"No! That wouldn't be right! Besides they're staying with some of us so if we try to dig anything up they could find out and reciprocate it…" Kurt said, seeming the most ethically minded of the group. Puck simply stared chuckling lightly – Kurt was always the type to stand up for rights even for his worst enemy. It was part of the reason he had earned Puck's respect, friendship and …

"Ok fine but what do we do?" Mike stated interrupting Puck's train of thought.

"Nothing, we wait and see what they do…" Finn said looking at the group.

Suddenly the group heard a loud voice state, "Ok I'm in!" they turned to stare at non-other than Abigail Sanchez.

"I have a feeling we won't have to wait for long…" Blaine said making the entire group a bit nervous.

The bell then chose that time to ring and the group broke up agreeing to meet up in the cafeteria for lunch.

* * *

><p>Just before the bell had gone the Trouble Tones head girls – Mercedes, Brittany and Santana had come to the conclusion that at lunch they would walk up to their ex-glee club and discuss the Sirens. For they too had decided that the Sirens meant nothing but trouble for them.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys thanks for reading so far sorry this chapter didn't have much in it but I thought a bit of a background on the Sirens and their tie in to McKinley was important. Promise the next chapter will have a bit more to it. Anyways some of you may have also noticed the minor Puck  Kurt thing I put in – promise it won't overload the story but just love the idea of them together. So hope you like it and will have the next chapter up ASAP. It will include the cafeteria performance! **


	5. Chapter 5

**NOTE: I do not own Glee only the sirens. Also I'm sorry for the late updates but got a lot going on atm. btw sorry for those who may not have liked the last chap it was supposed to give a bit more insight into the Sirens. Also note anything they say does not reflect my views in any way shape or form…**

* * *

><p>During the rest of the day McKinley high remained blissfully unaware of what that was about to befall them. Students went from class to class – some being shoved into lockers, others being slushied but most just prowled around like they owned the place.<p>

In one of the hallways that heads towards the cafeteria a large group of students were scrambling about putting things into their lockers and taking things out for their next class, when suddenly students further down began to part to the side.

This of course was a usual occurrence at McKinley and either meant that Sue Sylvester and her Cheerios were coming through or some of the jocks were passing through with slushies in hand. However on this occasion it was only six girls – specifically the Sirens – everyone parted not out of fear but of admiration and respect because to the many of McKinley these girls were like gods, modest gods. They were always helping everyone out no matter social standing, nerds, jocks, loners and divas – all had come to accept the sirens into their various cliques. They were considered untouchable and any who they were with at the time were just as untouchable as them – which was weird because usually hanging out with a "lower" clique rendered one's popularity in jeopardy, but not these girls.

Only two groups in McKinley managed to be suspicious of these girls – the Trouble Tones and New Directions glee clubs. Although their worry originally stemmed from the girls' talent, their new found mega popularity began to get on the clubs nerves as well. Worst part is that they had only been here a few weeks and they had everything the New Directions and Trouble Tones wanted in terms of social standing.

For that reason – and that reason alone – the two clubs found themselves sat together in the cafeteria.

"They're big trouble!" Mercedes exclaimed as soon as she placed her tray down.

"Hello to you too 'Cedes and I assume you're here to discuss the Sirens?" Kurt politely spoke.

"You got it right Hummel, those girls are huge trouble for both our troupes and honestly I'm surprised the little starlet Berry hasn't made a dramatic motivational speech to make you all get up and do something just so she'll shut up!" Santana exclaimed in her usual snarky tone. Rachel merely looked at the floor to avoid eye contact.

"What's wrong Rachel it there a Jewish star down there? Can Lord Tubbington have it? He likes shiny things!" Brittany rambled but her statement instigated the whole table to look at Rachel.

Rachel felt the eyes on her but kept her gaze down.

"What's wrong Rachel?" Blaine enquired a look of concern spanning his face.

Rachel chose this point to look up and held determination as she spoke, "Nothing. I just don't see why what the Sirens do has any relation to our troupes, they can't even compete in out sectionals or regionals and only if we both make it to nationals do we have a chance of facing them. So it really isn't something we should worry about." Ending her sentence Rachel looked around the table at all the stunned faces. "What?" she stated.

"Well Rachel it's just that we would never expect YOU of all people to say that. Last year you had us practicing for regionals before we even started sectionals. You said something about planning ahead so we would have more determination." Tina stated.

"Well maybe I've learnt to take things one step at a time." Rachel said calmly.

"I get it! You're spooked out aren't you?" Santana stated matter-o-fact-ly.

"No I just think –" Rachel began.

"Oh my Gaga she is. Rachel Berry is scared – never thought I'd see the day!" Kurt exclaimed a smile passing his lips.

Rachel simple looked down again confirming to her peers that she was in fact scared.

"Why, Rachel? I mean you weren't broken down by Vocal Adrenalin or that Sunshine chick. What's different now?" Finn asked his girlfriend after giving Kurt an icy stare.

"I grew up with Jasmine until we were 10 and every time we would meet up she would always show me up. So when I started showing talent in singing I tried to upstage her. We were 5 and we entered a talent show together: I went first belting out At Last by Etta James. I thought I did well I even received a standing ovation then Jasmine took the stage and sang 'Torn' by Natalie Imbruglia she got a standing ovation too and then was immediately given the first place as the judges thought no one else compared to her talent. I was crushed and went home and cried myself to sleep." Rachel frowned at the memory.

"Ok well that's sad and all but what exactly does that have to do with the fear thing?" Santana stated bluntly getting glares from around the table to which she ignored.

"She beat me at the one thing I thought I was better at her than. I just don't want her doing it again ok? And if we challenge her she will take it up and crush us all before sectionals – then we have no chance of getting to nationals!" Rachel exclaimed tears welling up in her eyes.

"You really think we'd be so crushed, just from a loss? We've lost before." Quinn stated minor sympathy hidden in her tone.

"Yes and look where that's got us… we're all separated." Rachel cried.

"Well that's not their fault it's yours!" Mercedes and Santana said in unison.

"Unless the reason you're being so pushy for limelight is that you're trying to upstage Jasmine?" Sam said from his corner.

Rachel simply nodded and went on to explain how Jasmine had won bigger competitions than any of hers could wish to be.

"Well Berry she is from LA they probably have tonnes of comps there and she'd loaded so she can probably enter bigger comps coz she can afford the entry fees." Puck stated from in front of Rachel.

Rachel nodded and thanked her friends for their support.

"You're welcome! Now let's focus on these Sirens. Ok?" Santana queried to Rachel. Rachel nodded again.

Then the cafeteria doors opened and in walked that freak-a-zoid with the afro – Jacob Ickface. Ok so that isn't his real name but Santana didn't care as she said it out loud.

Jacob then did something very un-creep like he held the doors open. The glee kids all held looks of puzzlement upon their faces, then all became clear as the Sirens walked in each thanking Jacob for his chivalry.

"Speak of the bitches." Mike stated earning stared from Sam, Tina and Blaine who had never thought Mike swore.

The Sirens had walked into the cafeteria and captured everyone's interests – not just the glee clubbers but the entire cafeteria's. They then proceeded to walk in and wave each other goodbye as they sat with various cliques.

Melody with the science and math nerds; Abby with the Latino dancers; Keira with the Drama kids; Isabelle with the rich divas; Lorelai with the Goths and punks; Ethan went towards the jock table; and finally Jasmine came and took a seat with the New Directions/ Trouble Tones and with her came Sugar both laughing.

"Sugar I was wondering where you were! What happened?" Santana stated as if Sugar was in an interrogation room.

"Hmm? Oh well I ran into Jas in the hall and we just got to talking." Sugar said as if it was the most innocent thing in the world.

"But what is she doing here?" Santana stated.

The rest of the table glared at her for her unnecessary bluntness.

"Well I thought I would sit with my cousin's friends. Is that an issue Santana?" Jasmine stated with an all too innocent smile on her face.

Before anyone could react Santana had already opened her mouth. "Yeah it is because you are a problem from both our groups. You're our rival after all."

"Well correct me if I'm wrong but I can't compete in your sectionals or regionals 'cause I'm going to be in California with the girls competing. So I can't be your rival until nationals assuming we all make it." Jasmine stated.

The whole group looked down. "Ah, I see. You're all threatened by me and the girls being here?" Jasmine stated bluntly.

The whole table continued looking down. "Well don't be me and the girls care nothing for popularity. If people like us then fine if not then ok. Unfortunately everywhere we go we become popular just 'cause we're pretty, smart and nice. It's as if that combo doesn't exist in this school!" Jasmine huffed out.

"Well actually they don't." Kurt stated finally piping up.

Jasmine merely stared at him. "Really? Well we are that combo ok? And we don't want to cause any trouble." Jasmine said.

"Then why did you have that performance if you weren't challenging us?" Rachel said looking her cousin in the eye.

"Rachel. You're my cousin who I haven't seen in years. Why would I come to your school – not knowing you went here – to take you down? Like I said before we're not rivals yet and even then why can't we have a bit of healthy competition? And ok I can see how our performance seemed like a challenge to you but it wasn't we just like performing and it gets us great practice for our sectionals performance." Jasmine said to the whole table smiling.

* * *

><p>The group eased after that and small talk was initiated and everyone but one person looked quite happy to have Jasmine as an ally. Ok well two people – one was of course Rachel; the other was Sam. His displeasure did not go unnoticed by Quinn and Mercedes – both of which were interested in the boy for more reasons than just friendship.<p>

Just then a phone beep was heard from around the room. Each of the Sirens picked up their phones and answered. After about 2 seconds the girls put their phones away saying it was a wrong number.

This aroused some suspicion from Rachel but she kept it to herself. Then the PA system could be heard.

"This is a call for the Sirens please stand by." Came a voice that sounded masked or muffled.

Everyone in the cafeteria looked around at each other only seeing more confusion. Even the Sirens looked confused.

Then suddenly from all around the cafeteria music began to play and the lights turned off.

Rachel recognised the music as Katy Perry's firework but different like a DJ beat. The music kept playing and before anyone could react a single light came on. It shined towards Jasmine who was now standing up and wearing a Blue glitter ball gown.

In her hand was a mike and she sang:

**J: **_"FIREWORK"_

Then came more lights and the other girls were illuminated and they too had mikes in hand:

**M: **_"Now put your hands up"_

**I:** _"You make me dance…"_

**L: **_"Don't stop."_

**K: **_"Send the bill and put yourself. Send the bill and put your-"_

**A:** _"So let's go-o-o let's go."_

Then Jasmine sang again but within the space of time the girls had sung she had changed her outfit and was now wearing a striped blue tube top and denim shorts. Rachel sat at the table watching the performance wondering what was going on when she remembered hearing Jasmine in her room talking about mash-ups and megamixes. Now the main beat was shifted.

The girls continued:

**J:** _"Tonight where going hard-hard-ha-ha-ha-hard just like the world is ours-our-ou-ou-ou-ours. We're tearing it apart-par-par-par-part. You know we're super stars, We R Who We R"_

Then as Jasmine finished from the jocks table came Ethan wearing a black shirt with leather pants and a black leather jacket. Once again the main beat and tune was shifted.

**E:** _"I came to dance-dance-dance- dance. I hit the floor 'cause that's my plans-plans-plans-plans. I'm wearing all my favourite brands-brands-brands-brands. Give me some space for both my hands-hands-hands-hands. Yeah, Yeah."_

Now once again the spotlight shifted and landed on Lorelai crouching low on a table like a lion stalking. She was wearing a short, black, sleeveless top, and grey-black jeans.

**L:** _"When the da—rk of the night, comes around that's the ti—me. That the animal comes ali—ve looking for something wi—ld"_

Her eyes then glowed amber and another voice sang out. Melody wore a red cocktail dress with red pumps.

**M:** _"Poppin' bottles in the ice – like a blizzard. When we drink we do it right getting slizzered. Sippin' fizzers in my ride (ride) like three six. Got me feeling so fly Like A G6."_

Melody danced up on the table as she sang. Keira began next wearing a green dress with ruffles in layers all the way down – like in Elizabethan times but more modern. She pranced around flirting with all the guys at her table.

**K: **_"Want you to make me feel like I'm the Only Girl in the World. Like I'm to only one that you'll ever love. Like I'm the only one who knows your hea—rt. Only Girl in the World."_

Abby was next wearing a very colourful splatter paint designed top and white bottoms.

**A: **_"Feel the adrenalin moving under my skin it's an addiction touched by your rep'tion. The sound is my remedy feeding me energy. Music is all I need. And baby I just wanna danc—"_

She finished cut-off by Isabelle: wearing a black newsboy hat, yellow tube top and red skinny jeans.

**I:**_"You know that I love you boy hot like Mexico but at this point I've gotta choose. Nothing to lose. Don't call my name (don't call my name) Alejandro. I want ya babe (I want ya babe) Fernando."_

She danced vibrantly just like Lady Gaga. Next came Jasmine now sporting a cupcake bra and red bikini – she caught all the boys staring as she jumped up on the glee kids table. And on parallel tables were Abby and Melody sporting yellow and blue versions of Jasmine's outfit.

They all danced together in unison as Jasmine sang.

**J:** _"California girls we're unforgettable, Daisy Dukes bikinis on top. Sun kissed skin so hot we'll melt your popsicle. Uh-oh-uh-oh-uh."_

Next came Isabelle and Keira wearing American flag branded clothes – tank tops, bandanas and of course jeggings.

**I & K:**_"Stop calling, stop calling. I don't wanna think any more. I left my head and my heart on the dance floor. Stop calling, stop calling. I don't wanna think any more. I left my head and my heart on the dance floor."_

Both girls naturally danced in unison

Then came Lorelai wearing a black silk dress standing up against one of those old microphones. She stood in the centre of the cafeteria.

**L:** _"Tonight Airplanes in the night sky like shooting stars. I could really use a wish right now. Wish right now. Wish right now."_

Next was Melody wearing a black funeral gown. To the disappointment of most of the guys.

**M:** _"Just gonna stand there and hear me cry. But that's alright 'cause I Love the Way You Lie."_

Then came Ethan and Melody both wearing white suits:

**E: **_"I was thinking about –"_

**M**_**:**__ "Dance"_

**E:** _"Thinking about us. 'Bout who we gonna be. Open my eyes, yeah it was only Just a Dream. So travel back, down a new road. You should come back but no-one knows how to realise (yeah). It was only Just a Dream"_

**M:**_ "Call me rude boy-boy can you get it up? Call me rude boy-boy you should get enough"_

Finally, Abby took centre stage as the tempo sped up a bit. She was flanked by all the other Sirens in a pyramid shape and they danced together each girl now wearing a different coloured short sleeved top and denim jeans. Ethan wore a grey vest, white top and black jeans.

**A:** _"Push, push baby don't stop for a minute. Woah-oh-oh-oh, woah-oh-oh-oh. I said push, push baby take it to the limit. Woah-oh-oh-oh, woah-oh-oh-oh. Wa-oh-oh, wa-oh-oh, wa-oh-oh, wa-oh-oh."_

**K:** _"want you to, want you to."_

**A:** _"oh-oh-oh-oh"_

Then the music finished the lights turned on and the girls were standing together. By the end everyone in the cafeteria had been jamming to the mix – even the glee kids. They all clapped and 'whooped' as the Sirens took their bows and went back to their seats.

"See no competition at all! As if your group could even hope to be that good." Jasmine whispered in Rachel's ear but many of those around her heard. Then Jasmine went to sit with Isabelle at the diva table.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what'd ya think? I know it was a bit confusing especially as it was a mega mix. BTW not mine it belongs to a YouTuber called Linuxis1994Remixes. Here's the link so you can see it for yourself. Loved that mix and thought it'd be a great idea to show off the Sirens many talents and add to the flavour of the story. I urge you to watch it and please note I wrote these lyrics by hand so they may not be all correct. Please tell me what you think – btw sorry this took so long had to find a way to write in the mix.<strong>

**Note each of the singers is recongnised through the bolded letters.**

**LINK:** .com/watch?v=57Jb8Id76s8&feature=mfu_in_order&list=UL **OR just look up Linuxis with the words 2010 Year Megamix (Good Times)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Hey guys I'm so sorry this story is taking so long and I haven't updated in ages but uni is getting real hectic but anyway I have a few free weekends coming up and should be updating soon so please continue to read and like and favourite and thank you to those who have.

So I did notice a lack of reviews and I would really appreciate it if you guys could just leave a comment and tell me what you think about the story. Also I know that these chapters so far are a bit stereotypical and similar but I promise that will change! Just keep reading and all will be explained.

Thanks for waiting and here's the next update

**Enter the Sirens Chapter 6**

Rachel hadn't been doing well lately; the reason was plain and simple – Jasmine. Ever since she reappeared in Rachel's life things had changed. Her dads were quieter at dinner and barely spoke for fear of a repeat of the other night and of course the glee club was in the dumps because of the Sirens performance in the cafeteria and it caused them all to be less than enthusiastic when it came to performances. Where they once revelled in the power and release that came from performing in front of their peers and those they cared about, all that came now was an unhindered fear of failure and a complete loss of hope.

This did not go unnoticed by Mr Schuster who had tried to reengage his group by doing another tribute assignment but the New Directions kids just stared blankly ahead with the loss of passion evident in their eyes. The worst part is unlike usual Rachel had joined her fellow glee clubbers in their zombie state.

"What's the point?" Rachel stated at one of the clubs meetings, interrupting Mr Schuster as he tried to explain that week's assignment.

"The point of what Rachel?" Will responded staring bewildered at the girl like she was a monkey in a zoo.

"The point of even trying to get better? Even if we can get up to nationals we have no chance at a title spot when we have to compete with the Sirens." The rest of the glee club nodded their heads.

"Rachel, guys… I know that the Sirens provide us with some pretty steep competition but it doesn't mean that we're down for the count. We can improve get better an-"

"And what? Be humiliated, because no offence Mr Schu but there is no way in hell that you can get us ready to even come up to their standard now and by the time we get to nationals and have 'gotten better' they'll be better too. We have no chance." Quinn interrupted

Mr Schu just sighed and looked at the floor

_In the staff room after Glee_

"I don't think I can inspire them Emma, they're just so bummed out" Will unloaded onto his girlfriend

"Well Will, I just think they need a pick me up. The Sirens are only better than your kids because they have incredible showmanship and are true exhibitionists. Otherwise the playing field is even all your kids need is to see that." Emma replied looking Will lovingly in the eyes expressing her hope.

"I know Emma, but I just don't know how to get them to see it."

"Maybe they just need to focus on their next competition." Said a voice from behind Will

Will turned around to see the source of the voice as Shelby Corcoran the coach of the Trouble Tones.

"What do you mean Shelby?" Will asked

"Well I think that if the Trouble Tones and New Directions kids focussed on their upcoming sectionals comp, they may be able to forget about the Sirens long enough to get themselves back in gear."

Will smiled as he thought about Shelby's proposal, "Are you suggesting a rivalry with the Trouble Tones – induced by us?"

"Exactly! They're up against each other this round so maybe if they catch each other practising or hear it they could re-focus." Shelby smiled.

"It's perfect! But how do we do it?" Will questioned.

"Easy, all we have to do is…." Shelby whispered the rest to her cohorts

"Okay let's hope this works!" Will said as he got up, kissed Emma goodbye and headed off to find his Glee group and implement Shelby's plan.

_That afternoon_

"I wonder why Mr Schu wanted to see us..." Puck asked as he walked down the halls of McKinley on his way to the auditorium. As he turned a corner he saw Kurt and Blaine talking right by Kurt's locker. Just seeing them together made Puck's stomach flip out of rage – not because they were two guys but because he wasn't the one Kurt wanted. Puck was a badass and he would never admit to jealousy or emotions – they were too sappy for his hardcore reputation – but in fact he was quiet the sensitive soul, that's why he wanted to be with Quinn when she popped out Beth. He craved love and endearment but never got it and soon after Beth he realised that he in fact wanted it more than he ever thought.

So he tried to find a solid date after Quinn put Beth up for adoption and Shelby took her in. however, it's as if cupid was against him – every date he went on ended badly with the girl just wanting a quick fuck and nothing serious. It left Puck feeling undesirable and used, so he thought he'd give up on the girls for a while and in that time he found a new side to himself – a side attracted to guys! Guess his rep was partially right, he was a sex-shark he went after anything hot enough.

Once again Puck tried dating but went out with guys and found the same thing happened. That is until he tried online dating and hit it off with this guy a few months ago. He didn't have any photos up, just a description of his likes and dislikes. Puck began chatting with him and eventually found out the identity of the person that had come to own his heart. That person was naturally, Kurt.

Upon finding it out Puck came to a conclusion – he would ask Kurt out in person. But once again cupid was against him as that week Kurt and Blaine started dating. At first Puck wanted to go ahead with his planned revelation but once he saw Kurt and Blaine together and how happy Kurt was he decided against it. That led to him having to suffer in silence whilst the one he considered his soul mate was currently in the arms of another.

Puck attempted to leave the hallway, to relieve his aching heart but he was spotted by Kurt before he could successfully get away.

"Hey Puck," Kurt walked up to Puck smiling and no matter how much Puck would love to kiss those lips he held it together.

"Hey Hummel, what's up?"

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to accompany on my way to Glee."

"Umm, sure… but where's Blaine. He's your boyfriend shouldn't he be with you?"

"Normally yes, but he has a class he has to attend and can't make it to Glee today."

_If it were me I would've just ditched class and make sure you were protected_

"Puck? Are you still here?" Kurt said as he waved his hand in front of Puck's face. This wasn't the first time Pcuk had blanked out when he was with Kurt and at first Kurt thought Pcuk just didn't like him but after Puck started being nicer and more of a friend he scrapped the idea. Still he didn't know where Puck disappeared to when he blanked out.

"Hmm? Yeah I'm here. Sorry what did you say?" Puck replied coming out of his stupor.

"I said, do you know why Mr Schu called us to this emergency Glee meeting?"

"Nope sorry dude, no clue."

They continued walking to the auditorium and Puck held the door open for Kurt – which was odd but becoming a frequent occurance so Kurt just shook it off.

Once inside they say the New Directions group and the Trouble Tones.

Kurt wandered up to Mercedes and after greeting her questioned why she was here.

"I don't know, Ms Corcoran just told us to come to the auditorium"

Just as she finished a spotlight went on and on stage were Mr Schu and Shelby.

"Alright I know you're all wondering why we have called you here. And the answer is simple. This is a warm up comp before our sectionals showdown." Mr Schu stated

"Wait why?" Santana questioned

"Because both the Trouble Tones and New Directions have been down lately so we thought some focus on the here and now would be a good idea" Shelby stated scanning the auditorium

"What do you mean the here and now?" Mike asked

"Well Mike, you're all down because you keep thinking about the future competition against the Sirens but all we think you should be thinking about is your sectionals showdown against one another."

"You're all a talented bunch of kids but right now the Sirens have you all shaken up. We think focussing on each other right now is best. It means you can prove to each other that you are actually talented and that the Sirens are not that much of a threat. "

"So want to give it a shot?" Will asked the groups of teens

Sam was the first to speak, "Yeah, sounds good!" He looked around at the rest of the group and saw the same hopeless look he'd seen all week. So he got up on stage and opened his mouth and let his feelings out.

"Come on guys, we're talented. The Sirens are just showgirls – we are the headliners. We've done this twice before and it's their first time. We have seniority and experience that they don't! We are much better than they are. They have 6 girls but the New Directions have like 9 boys and girls and the Trouble Tones have like 10 girls. The odds are in our favour and I for one won't turn down the opportunity to put those girls in their place." Sam stated pacing around the stage and coming to a stop in the centre.

For the most part the teens were in shock having never seen this much passion in Sam ever. Mercedes was the first to agree with Sam but eventually everyone was up for it – even if Rachel needed extra convincing.

So the impromptu competition was started and the New Directions and Trouble Tones sung their hearts out in competition with one another and it led to a unopposed 'DRAW' being declared. Of course the groups were ecstatic not because of the result but what they got out of it – a highly needed dose of confidence and belief in their abilities.

They left the auditorium more fired up than ever for the next week's sectionals.

After they had all cleared out movement could be seen in the back rows of the auditorium and a single lady got up and called a number on her phone. She had just seen the performances of both groups and was now worried for the fate of her own group – their tactics were no longer working.

The figure left the theatre still on the phone talking in harsh whispers to the person on the other end

"They were amazing and their confidence has returned ten-fold. The girls tactics aren't working." The woman spoke to the other on the line

"No need to worry Amber, after the girls have won their sectionals performance these kids will know what they're really up against." Said another female voice over the phone.

"Okay boss, whatever you say!" Amber replied before hanging up the phone hoping that her boss knew what she was doing,

**A/N: So that's it for now, hope it was interesting enough and added a few twists into the mix. Not sure how the next few chapters will pan out but hoping they are fairly interesting and that y'all like them. So please read and review (or R/R) and tell me what you think **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: ** Please Rate and Review so I know what you think about this :)

* * *

><p><strong>Enter the Sirens Chapter 7: <strong>

It had now been one month since the two McKinley glee clubs had competed against one another in an impromptu competition set up by their respective coaches to revitalise their spirits. It had naturally worked and so the clubs went into their first round of sectionals with winning attitudes.

In that time more than just the McKinley High drama was buzzing about within the lives of the New Directions and Trouble Tones groups. Firstly the Sirens had returned to California temporarily to rehearse for their upcoming sectionals performances, and secondly the new head of the Warblers, Sebastian Smyth, had began a major vendetta against Kurt for stealing what he considered was his – namely Blaine.

In Sebastian's eyes Blaine deserved more than the drama queen Kurt Hummel. He believed that because of the way that they're incredible talents would work together that he could satisfy Blaine much better than Kurt ever could. Sebastian had experience and in his eyes, raw sex appeal. Kurt on the other hand was about as sexy as Bruno from the movie of the same name.

Naturally Blaine did not agree with Sebastian but Blaine being Blaine decided to not let this rivalry between his boyfriend and potential new friend stop him from being nice to the young leader. However Sebastian was still not satisfied and with their upcoming sectionals showdown coming up he spent every waking moment wearing Kurt down in any way possible.

And today was the day he was to strike his ultimate revenge. His first part of his plan was to take the New Directions out and directly challenge them to a pre-sectional showdown. Here he was finally going to take that smart mouthed bitch Kurt Hummel out of Blaine's life forever. No he was not going to kill him just damage him to the point where Blaine won't want anything to do with him anymore.

This plan was actually not Sebastian's it had come to him as a request from a strange woman that had met him at the Lima Bean coffee shop. She had been wearing sunglasses and a scarf over her head and had provoked him to take McKinley high out of the competition. Once she had laid out her plan the woman abruptly left the coffee shop…

Amber had left the coffee shop and walked straight into a black SUV parked outside. In it sat her boss, Meredith Mason the infamous strict, catholic, cheerleading coach. She was a tall red haired woman that wore a simple white blazer and a red dress underneath. She wore red rimmed sunglasses and a pearl necklace. Many say she looked just like her older, recently remarried sister Bree Weston but she did not see it herself.

Amber got into Meredith's SUV and closed the door.

"So did you inform the young Warbler of the plan and his part in it?" Meredith asked as she faced directly forward and set her car into drive. She looked both ways for pedestrians and then took off.

"Yes M'am, but I still do not think violence is the answer. What if someone gets seriously injured?" Amber questioned.

"Amber darling do not worry that is why we are using the little child as our middle man. If someone is hurt they will immediately blame him and we have no ties to the matter. All we did was give him a small shove and if he takes the heat what is the issue. You did say that this boy had been seen… fraternising with other men, did you not?" Meredith shuddered at the thought of two men being intimate with one another. That was not how she was raised and it did not agree with her values.

"Well yes m'am but why must we target him for his sin? Is that not God's job and not ours?"

"Amber… God put us on this earth to do his bidding and the words he has left us specifically state that sinners are to be warned of their crimes. What better way to warn off future sinners than to isolate and make an example out of those open enough to express their sins as pride?" Meredith stated her voice getting harsher in tone.

"But what if that is not what God wants? He also preaches tolerance and love." Amber voiced back. At this the car screeched to a halt and Amber slowly turned her head to look into the monstrous eyes of her boss.

"Amber…" Meredith began: her voice icy and cold, "are you questioning the work the lord have set for us? Are you saying that the lord wants us to accept and encourage more sinners?"

Amber was naturally terrified at this moment and so her response came out quite shakily, "N…n…no M'am I am just s…s...saying that maybe we aren't doing the right thing. I mean you want to take down the other glee clubs so our group wins but maybe they are good enough to win on their own. I know losing your family was difficult but maybe you could just call and…." Amber was cut off as a hand was slapped across her cheek. She clutched her cheek in pain and simply stared at the woman next to her.

"DO NOT mention those despicable wretches around me. They chose to side with a sinner rather than cast them out. They live their lives in sin and will burn in hell for it. I tried to stop them and turn them back towards the light but no, my husband had to take them deeper into sin! They are dead to me Amber and it will bring me no greater pleasure than to crush everything they hold dear into little crumbs. First we must teach my daughter a lesson, much like that wretched son of mine was taught a lesson, years ago when he tore our family apart!"

Then just as suddenly as it had appeared the fire and hate behind Meredith's eyes was gone and she smiled as she started the car back up again and drove off back to the airport so she could return home and cook a meal for her new family, in Texas.

Meanwhile, back with the New Directions Kurt Hummel had just sat down with Blaine at the Lima Bean coffee shop. As the couple were discussing plans for the weekend a young blue eyed singer made his way towards their table.

"Well if it isn't Blaine Anderson! What are you doing here all by your lonesome?" Said Sebastian as he sauntered over to Blaine's table

He then heard a cough and turned his attention to the other occupant of the table.

"Oh look you're not alone Queen gay-face is with you. I see that new skin routine of yours isn't working that face of yours is just as bad as the last time I saw it. What a shame…" Sebastian smirked and mock sighed.

Blaine sensed that Kurt was about to blow off at Sebastian so he cut the tension as best he could.

"Sebastian what brings you here?" Blaine asked just as Kurt mumbled, "And when are you leaving?"

"Well Blaine I won't be staying for long I was just hoping that your pathetic friends may be up to a little showdown down at the underground car park just around the corner from here."

"A showdown? And why would we want to do that?" Kurt asked as politely as Sebastian's presence made possible.

"Well really it's just to show you that we can do much better than you in the upcoming sectionals performance. In fact I'm pretty sure we would have won last time had you not been in the group. Your voice just throws everyone out of tune, but then again once you bring mould to even the most perfect of breads you just end up ruining the bread and letting the mould spread everywhere."

"OK that is it. You want a showdown? We will give you a showdown, the car park this Friday night at 6. Be there or we will consider it a forfeit!" Kurt practically screamed at Sebastian. He had become so enraged at Sebastian's last comments that he had simple stood up and accepted the challenge with the hopes that now the Warbler lead bitch would leave him and Blaine alone now.

"Alright then, we will see you Friday at 6." Sebastian smirked as he walked off and out of the coffee shop leaving a stunned Kurt behind.

Kurt had only just calmed down after Sebastian left that he was only just realising that he had played right into Sebastian's hands.

"Oh sweet Gaga what have I done!" The male diva exclaimed.

It was now Friday and the New Directions were quietly waiting in the underground car park. It was now 5:55 pm and the Warblers were set to arrive in about 5 minutes.

"Kurt, how much longer do we have to wait?" Finn asked his step-brother.

"5 more minutes Finn. They're supposed to be here at 6." Kurt told his brother for the third time in 2 minutes.

From his spot next to his truck Noah Puckerman was watching the male diva of the group pace back and forth. With each turn in his stride Puck got to see this slightly rocking motion of Kurt's hips: God he was so smoking. As Puck kept watching he couldn't help but start to fantasise about what those hips we be like riding Puckasaurus, he wondered what they would feel like under his touch and how Kurt would sound as Puck drove him to completion.

Finn was currently sitting next to Puck waiting for the Warblers to show up. He happened to glance at Puck and noticed that his line of sight was lined up directly with Kurt's ass. At first he snickered at the fact that Puck was still drooling over Kurt – _"he must really have feelings for him" _Finn's conscience voiced.

Yep that is right; Finn Hudson knew all about Puck's little love crush on Kurt. The funny thing was it was actually his own thinking that led him to that discovery. Over the summer Puck and Finn had spent a lot of time together just chilling and in doing so Finn was made aware of Puck's yearnings for love. He even convinced Puck to take a break from girls for a while with the honest hope that maybe Puck would start to get back to normal. However Puck has taken his advice at face value and started hooking up with guys – unfortunately Finn had to find out when he walked in on Puck and some guy screwing in Puck's room (Finn didn't exactly have a habit of knocking). Puck expected Finn to freak out but strangely enough having spent all that time with Kurt had made Finn's homophobia dissipate into thin air. So instead he sat with Puck and waited for an explanation. Puck then went on to explain his new thing for guys and how he was still disappointed by the lack of affection he received through these encounters, so naturally Finn asked him about online dating. Puck has initially been resistant to the idea saying that people faked a lot on the internet but Finn just told him it would give him the chance to get to know someone on an emotional level and if he didn't put up a photo no sexual link could be made. With that level of convincing Puck joined a dating site and soon was connecting with a guy; over time it was revealed by Finn that the guy Puck was talking to was Kurt – Finn had jumped on Kurt's computer for a second and saw the same dating site open and he recognised Puck's username in Kurt's list of contacts.

Naturally Finn had waited until Puck came back to him gushing about this guy he met online and how he thought that guy was the one. He told Finn his username and Finn immediately blurted out – "That's Kurt!"

From there Noah's obsession with Kurt grew into what it was today…

When Finn came out of his stride down memory lane, he recognised a glazed look take over Puck's face and realised that he must be fantasising about Kurt. Too grossed out by the potential thoughts that Puck's mind was capable of he decided to shake his buddy out of it.

At that exact moment a white van pulled up in front of the group and the Warblers began to get out. Finn turned to Puck only to found he had already come back to reality. He was focussing on the group and when Finn turned around he saw Kurt talking to Sebastian. Knowing the rivalry between the two Finn and Puck moved closer to Kurt just in case he needed there help.

"Why hello there Kurt…" Sebastian spat with enough venom that any small creatures in the room may have instantly died. He then looked behind the young diva to see the whole McKinley High glee club and smirked. "So I see you brought your cavalry… Then I suppose we should get started." With that he turned around to his fellow Warblers and the two groups prepared for battle. Little did the New Directions know, but young Sebastian Smyth was prepared for massive damage in the form of a rock salt slushy…

Kurt sat by Blaine's side in the hospital. The ex- Warbler had taken a rock salt slushy from Sebastian aimed at Kurt and now had learnt that the salt had damaged his cornea on his right eye leaving Blaine partially blinded. Kurt cried heavily upon hearing the news and it took Blaine over an hour to get him to stop reminding him it wasn't his fault – neither of them knew what Sebastian was up to. But Kurt wasn't having any of it, so whilst he seemed accepted Blaine's words his inner mind was thinking about how if he had never agreed to the showdown at first Blaine wouldn't be lying in a hospital right now.

"Kurt I thought you said you would stop blaming yourself." The younger of the two said.

"I have honey; I'm just thinking is all…" Kurt replied intertwining his fingers with his boyfriend's.

"I'm not stupid Kurt; I can tell you haven't stopped blaming yourself." Blaine replied staring intently at his lover. Naturally Kurt broke at this and began to cry again.

"I'm sorry ok! If I never agreed to that showdown you wouldn't be hurt. You can't FUCKING SEE Blaine! And it's all my fault – if I had just reacted better or not fell for Sebastian's games he couldn't have hurt you…" Kurt sobbed laying his head on Blaine's leg.

Blaine ran his hair through his lover's perfectly set hair and just sighed. He then pulled Kurt closer to him and allowed the older to cry against his chest.

And this is the scene that Noah Puckerman saw from the window outside Blaine's room at the hospital. He had come by with flowers from the New Directions for their fallen ally but had an ulterior motive of seeing Kurt but when he saw the scene inside the room he simply put the flowers down at the door with a note and left. Once in the elevator Noah Puckerman let a single tear fall down his cheek… Kurt – his perfect date – would never know his affections and he would NEVER return them. The elevator doors closed just as Kurt came out of Blaine's room at the hospital to get a nurse and saw the flowers on the doorstep. He looked around only to see Noah Puckerman's face just before it disappeared behind the elevator door…

Meanwhile in California the Sirens had just finished their final rehearsal before their sectionals debut tomorrow.

The girls had finished their final prep on their dance routine and were getting ready to leave when they saw a figure in the door way.

Jasmine looked up in to the eyes of the new comer and immediately gasped.

"Dad! What are you doing here?" Jasmine whispered quietly but not so quiet that her father did not here her.

The man at the door stepped into the light of the dance studio, his blonde locks shining in the light – he was quite the Adonis for a 40 year old single father. However his eyes, a pale turquoise colour, showed nothing but sadness as he walked up to his daughter.

He looked down at his little girl and then spoke, "It's your mother, she was in Lima just recently and I think she is up to something terrible. I'm afraid that your cousin may be in danger." He said quietly but not without force.

Jasmine's eyes widened at the other Sirens circled around her. The young blonde then began to cry fearing what her mother might do to her cousin – it was her mother's fault that her brother was put into the hospital at 16.

"Dad…" Jasmine spoke slowly still sobbing, "we have to do something"

The older man simply nodded and said, "I agree honey but the only way to do that is for you girls to stay here in California until Meredith returns to Texas. You also have to finish competing in this competition it's the only way to expose her and allow the law to commit her."

Jasmine simply nodded but kept crying. Now she was even more determined to win this competition and fast because then she can return to Ohio and stop Rachel from getting hurt by her mother.

* * *

><p>AN: Wow that was intense… I hope you liked the twist about Meredith Mason! Also I should remind people that none of these characters represent any ONE person at all but they do display some of the attitudes in the public – albeit from the darker end of the spectrum but still they exist. Also thanks to everyone that has been reading and favouriting this story even during the hiatus and I hope to bring you another great chapter soon J Just remember to RATE and REVIEW if you liked it. Also I know this chap has no songs but that will be reconciled for the next chapter so stay tuned – OH YEAH and to anybody who is also reading my other fic I know the names are the same in this but that is because I was intending that fic be first but then this hit me and I just recycled the names, sorry to anyone who may not like it…


	8. Chapter 8

**Enter the Sirens: Chapter 8**

**As per usual – I do not own anything but the Sirens**

* * *

><p>It had now been two weeks since Sebastian's little stunt and as Kurt Hummel walked in through the doors of McKinley High his only thoughts were towards his boyfriend Blaine, who was still stuck in his room: on bed rest under doctor's orders. Kurt wanted to stay with him but with their second sectionals round coming up against the Warblers, and so he forced himself into school to prepare to take Sebastian down.<p>

When he walked up to his locker he noticed his friend and ex- Trouble Tone member, Mercedes at his locker. Her face showed nothing but a smile and yet Kurt could still detect the sadness and pity she held for him.

"Hey Kurt, all ready for today?" The female diva said as cheerfully as humanly possible. Kurt just scoffed.

"Mercedes, there is no need to fake happiness I know you feel upset for me but don't, I'm dealing with it." Kurt then opened his locker and took out his necessary books for his next class.

"I know you _think_ you're dealing with it but you came to school wearing a black turtle neck and jeans. So obviously you're still down." Mercedes then placed her arm on the boy's shoulder. Kurt simply sighed and nodded to the girl showing his appreciation for her gratitude.

"Aww how sweet, if only Kurtie wasn't into guys you could have dated…" A voice from behind Kurt announced. The two diva friends turned to see who had made the comment and saw none other than Santana Lopez.

"Santana… and to what do we owe this pleasure?" Kurt said as sweetly as possible, yet still throwing in a bit of disdain.

"Ouch, and here I was just coming to talk. Anyways Hummel no need for the defensive I'm just making sure we are on the same page when I say that Sebastian is going down at sectionals." She smirked and then added, "Oh yeah and I'm sorry about Blaine, is he doing ok?"

This shocked Kurt, usually Santana would make some snide remark regarding Blaine but the last part sounded truly sincere and upon looking in the girl's eyes he saw that sincerity reflected.

"Umm… Yeah he's doing ok Santana, thanks for asking." Kurt said with a mildly confused expression on his face.

"That's good and about Sebastian don't worry I'm gonna take him down personally." The Latino girl said before walking off to meet with Brittany – the two girls linking pinkies as they walked.

Kurt just stared at the two shocked at the Latino's actions and curious about her words.

* * *

><p>Noah Puckerman had watched the entire scenario between Kurt and Santana but had hidden himself in the adjacent corridor. Ever since that day at the hospital he had been avoiding Kurt but for some odd reason kept walking by his locker in hopes of seeing him. Guess it was his need to make sure Kurt was ok, that was probably why he kept asking Finn about Kurt every time the two of them sat down together at lunch.<p>

Today he was making his way down to Kurt's locker and stumbled upon Santana and Kurt talking. He was also mildly shocked by Santana's words but knew the girl could be caring when she wanted to be. Still her last statement was really protective and honestly Noah wanted to hurt Sebastian himself.

Sebastian was the reason Kurt was crying, he had tried to harm Kurt but got Blaine instead. Now it's not that Noah wasn't angry about what happened to Blaine but that anger was cooled slightly by his jealousy for what the hobbit had – i.e. Kurt. Still when he had heard of Kurt's sadness and non-stop crying and seen him in that hospital room with Blaine, even though most of him wanted to hide under his bed and cry another part screamed at him to hurt the one who had hurt _his_ Kurt.

For this reason, when Kurt left the hall to his next class, Noah went in search of Santana to see how he could help get his revenge on Sebastian. If the girl asked he would just say that he was doing it for Blaine; that was still partly true – he was just doing it for Kurt _more…_

* * *

><p>That evening at the New Directions meeting there was a buzz of talk about upcoming sectionals and how Blaine was doing and then whilst everyone was listening to Mr. Schu talk about how not to extricate matters with what happened to Blaine – his students seething and telling him something had to be done – Santana Lopez's phone buzzed. She reached into her top and read the text.<p>

_Hey, what can I do to help get that Sebastian kid? – Puck_

Santana was a little startled at Puck's desire to help but eagerly replied that she was meeting with Sebastian next weekend and needed some musicians.

Puck replied with a video about two cello playing kids and said he could get them to help. Santana agreed and then tuned back in to the room just to hear Mr Schu talk about sectionals.

* * *

><p>Rachel Berry was not the self centred egotist many of the McKinley High Glee club thought she was and so she had organised for Finn and her to meet with Kurt after school and take him to see Blaine – and see him themselves.<p>

So here they were sitting in Blaine's bedroom talking about how he was and how everyone was missing him.

"It's true Blaine the entire glee club is willing to egg Sebastian next time we see him." Finn stated to the younger boy.

"Quinn even suggested rotten eggs and Sam was fully prepared to throw paint balloons at him. I think if it weren't for Mr Schu reminding them all that it wasn't a good idea, we would have done it." Rachel stated smiling.

Blaine just smiled at them and turned to Kurt. "Well that's probably a good idea but still tell them that I appreciate the gesture."

Rachel nodded and then smiled once more, "Actually Blaine, Finn and I wanted to come here to sing with you and remind you that even if you are on bed rest, you're still part of the New Directions."

She then turned to Finn who nodded back to her. They both faced Kurt and Blaine before beginning their song.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the Dalton Academy music room, two lone figures walked towards one another.<p>

"You are going down Smyth – if not tonight then at sectionals. What you did to Blaine was unforgivable and you will get what's coming to you." Santana stated her hand placed delicately on her waist coat jacket just at the hip.

"Well firstly little Miss Lima Loser… that slushy was intended for that gay-faced bitch Kurt. Not my fault that Blaine jumped in front of that loser and took the hit." Sebastian seethed.

"OK, that's it we are doing this now…" Santana said visibly holding back the urge to hit Sebastian then and there. She then clicked her fingers and the two cellists that Puck had found walked in.

Sebastian just smirked as the musicians began to play.

Santana sat down on the inner circle of chairs and Sebastian circled her as he began the song:

_As He Came Into the Window  
>It Was the Sound of a Crescendo <em>

He came right up against Santana's face,

_He Came Into Her Apartment  
>He Left The Bloodstains On The Carpet<br>She Ran Underneath The Table  
>He Could See She Was Unable<br>So She Ran Into The Bedroom  
>She Was Struck Down; It Was Her Doom<em>

Annie Are You OK?

At this point Santana joined in and the two performers circled the cellists playing between them.

**So, Annie Are You OK**  
><em>Are You OK, Annie<em>  
><strong>Annie Are You OK?<strong>  
><em>So, Annie Are You OK<br>_**Are You OK, Annie**  
><em>Annie Are You OK?<br>_**So, Annie Are You OK?  
><strong>_Are You OK, Annie?  
><em>**Annie Are You OK?  
><strong>_So, Annie Are You Ok, __**Are You Ok, Annie?**_

The two now began to dance around the cellists fighting both with minor pushes and intense stares and glares. Their rage and passion was evident in their faces.

_**Annie Are You OK?  
>Will You Tell Us That You're OK?<br>There's A Sign In The Window  
>That He Struck You - A Crescendo Annie<br>He Came Into Your Apartment  
>He Left The Bloodstains On The Carpet<br>Then You Ran Into The Bedroom  
>You Were Struck Down<br>It Was Your Doom**_

_Annie Are You OK?  
><em>**So, Annie Are You OK?**_  
>Are You OK Annie?<br>_**Annie Are You OK?**_  
>So, Annie Are You OK?<br>_**Are You OK Annie? **_  
>Annie Are You OK?<br>_**So, Annie Are You OK?**_  
>Are You OK Annie? <em>  
><em>You've Been Hit By<em>; **You've Been Hit By** _**- A Smooth Criminal**_

Now the two separated and took one half of the circle of chairs and faced each other from the other end of the room.

**I Don't Kno-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-w-w-w-w-w**

_Annie Are You OK?  
>Will You Tell Us That You're OK?<em>  
><em>There's A Sign In The Window<em>

The two kept circling one another

**(I Don't Know)**  
><em>That He Struck You - A Crescendo Annie<em>

**(I Don't Know)**  
><em>He Came Into Your Apartment<em>

**(I Don't Know)**_  
>He Left The Bloodstains On The Carpet<em>

**(I Don't Know Why Baby)**_  
>Then You Ran Into The Bedroom<em>

**(I Don't Know)**_  
>You Were Struck Down <em>

**(Dad Gone It Baby)**_  
>It Was Your Doom<em>

**(Dad Gone It Baby)**  
><em>Annie Are You OK?<br>Will You Tell Us, That You're OK?_

**(Dad Gone It Baby!)**_  
>There's A Sign In The Window<br>That He Struck You - A Crescendo Annie  
>He Came Into Your Apartment<br>Left Bloodstains On The Carpet  
>Then You Ran Into The Bedroom<br>You Were Struck Down_

_Annie Are You OK?  
>Will You Tell Us, That You're OK?<em>  
><em>There's A Sign In The Window<em>_**  
><strong>_**(Dad Gone It - Baby!)**_**  
><strong>__That He Struck You - A Crescendo Annie  
><em>**(Hoo! Hoo! ) **_**  
><strong>__He Came Into Your Apartment__**  
><strong>_**(Dad Gone It!)  
><strong>_Left Bloodstains On The Carpet  
><em>**(Hoo! Hoo! Hoo!)**_**  
><strong>__Then You Ran Into The Bedroom __**  
><strong>_**(Dad Gone It!)**

The two performers were then nose to nose in each other's faces. Both still seething with anger and resentment

_You Were Struck Down  
>It Was Your Doom-Annie!<em>_**  
><strong>__You've Been Hit By – __**You've Been, Struck By - A Smooth Criminal**_

The two figures then separated, exiting the room through the same exits that they had entered in.

* * *

><p>It was now about 7 at night and Rachel had just been dropped off by Finn, back at her house.<p>

She unlocked the door and walked into her 5 bedroom, double storey Italian designed home. Her father, Brian then greeted her.

"Hello Rachel honey how's Blaine?" Her father smiler cheerily

"He's fine Dad. Kurt's taking really good care of him." Rachel smiled back.

"Well that's good; I hear taking rock salt to the eye requires a lot of TLC!" A voice said from the lounge room.

Rachel turned to the arch-way and saw a blonde figure standing there.

"Jasmine! When did you get back?" Rachel said faking her happiness.

"Oh so touching that you're happy to see me cousin! And to answer your question I got back about an hour ago, along with the rest of the girls." Jasmine just as fake happy as her cousin was.

* * *

><p>The next day was difficult for Rachel, having her cousin back at the school happened to be her greatest stressor. Naturally Finn remained oblivious to his pint sized diva's plight and simply took her excessively weird behaviour as a sign that she was nervous about the upcoming sectionals competition against the Warblers. Though to be honest it wasn't entirely his fault that his mind drew to that conclusion – Kurt was acting in a similar fashion.<p>

"Hey Rach, don't stress we will be fine against the Warblers next week." Finn stated reaching for Rachel's hand as she jumped at the touch.

"I know that Finn," Rachel stated exasperatedly, this was the third time she had been comforted by Finn since that morning.

"Hey come on, enough with the attitude I'm being a great and consoling boyfriend. So stop with the ice cold snapping – even Kurt isn't this bad." Finn snapped.

"Oh trouble in paradise cousin?" Jasmine questioned to the couple. Finn almost jumped out of his skin seeing her standing so close to the two of them. Jasmine saw him flinch and just smiled, "Sorry if I scared you Finn."

"No… it's ok you just surprised me is all..." Finn said as he clutched his chest making sure his heart didn't protrude from his chest like cartoon characters did. Suddenly an idea dawned on him and his face shifted from a look of astonishment to one of confusion. "Wait, Jasmine! What are you doing back?"

The young blonde girl kept smiling in an almost warming manner and answered the taller brunette boy's question. "Oh well we've finished our sectionals performance last week and came back straight after. Apparently Coach Sylvester re-instated Santana and Brittany in our absence and they've been more worried about training each other than training the Cheerios and so here we are. Speaking of which, Rachel your glee club supervisor is Mr Schuster yeah?"

Rachel looked at her cousin quizzically and then responded, "Yes, that's right. But why do you ask?"

"Well Rachel, because we need to stay in town for preparation of the Cheerios for the upcoming cheerleading competitions we can't practice for our Regionals contest. So I just wanted to speak to him regarding some sort of schedule to use the auditorium for the Sirens practice." The blonde stated ever so sweetly it was like she came straight out of that Step-ford Wives movie.

"Oh really! Well the best time to get him would be before glee club. The meeting is at lunch today so I guess you could ask him about it before then." Finn happily stated to the young blonde not picking up the unusual vibe she was giving off.

"Why thankyou Finn, I will make sure to do that." The blonde smiled toothily and then pranced away saying that she would see them at their glee club meeting.

Once she had left Rachel glared menacingly at her boyfriend. He caught her glare and instantly frowned. His face then seemed to frown even more as something hit him.

"Oh my god! That's why you've been on edge Jasmine's back!" He then grabbed onto Rachel's shoulder and pulled her in for a hug. "I'm sure a she's not up to anything ok. Just relax."

Rachel however had tuned out once Jasmine had left and only managed to mutter one thing to Finn, "She said Regionals, how are they at regionals already? Our set comes before hers…"

* * *

><p>Rachel's curiosity over her cousin's statement bugged at her all day. The new Directions were facing their first sectionals round this week but her cousin had already qualified for regionals… how?<p>

This nagging question caused Rachel to do something she had never once done – skip class. She decided that if she wanted her answer she would have to find her cousin and ask her and so she skipped her American History class just before lunch and went in search of her cousin.

She knew that Jasmine would have a free period before lunch due to Cheerio practice and so figured she would wait for her in the choir room, where Jasmine was set to meet Mr. Schuster.

As she approached the choir room she noticed a sound of piano keys being played. Initially she figured it was Brad – the school pianist, he often practiced before the glee club in case of an impromptu song being proposed. This theory was quickly dismissed when the young Jewish diva heard a voice she noticed singing to the music.

She approached the doors and managed to make out the figure sitting at the piano as Jasmine.

Her cousin's hands elegantly strolled along the piano keys hitting each one in an ordered tune that sounded fairly melancholy.

_You mixed me up for someone  
>Who'd fall apart without you<br>Yeah you broke my heart for the first time  
>But I'll get over that too<br>It's hard to find the reasons  
>Who can see the rhyme?<br>I guess we were seasons out of time  
>I guess you didn't know me-e-e<em>

It was Jasmine's voice sounding perfectly melodious but sad at the same time. She kept hitting the keys correctly and continued with the song her voice sounding deep and meaningful as she went into what appeared to be the chorus.

_If you think love is blind?  
>That I wouldn't see the flaws between the lines<br>Surprise, and I caught you out  
>On every single time, that you lied<br>Did you think that every time I see you I would cry?  
>No not me, not I, not I, no not me, not I<em>

Her breathe hitched here and Rachel carefully opened the door to enter the room. Jasmine continued to play.

_The story goes on without you  
>And there's got to be another ending<br>But yeah you, broke my heart it won't be the last time  
>But I'll get over them too<br>As a new door opens we close the ones behind  
>And if you search your soul I know you'll find<br>You never really knew me_

She breathed again before heading into the chorus. Rachel was surprised that despite all the emotion this song held for Jasmine her hands did not miss a beat or note and she still played perfectly.

_If you think love is blind?  
>That I wouldn't see the flaws between the lines<br>Surprise, and I caught you out  
>On every single time that you lied<br>Did you think that every time I see you I would cry  
>No not me, not I, not I, no not me, not I<em>

The blonde continued to play perfectly even though from where Rachel stood she could see that she was in fact crying.

_All you said to me  
>All you promised me<br>All the mystery never did believe  
>No I never cry no I never not me not I<em>

If you think love is blind  
>That I wouldn't see the flaws between the lines<br>Surprise, and I caught you out  
>On every single time that you lied<br>Did you think that every time I see you I would cry  
>No not I, I won't cry<br>No not me, not I, not I,  
>Not I<br>No not me, not I

Once the girl stopped playing she reached up to her eyes to wipe her eyes then got up. As she turned around she came face to face with a sympathetic look gracing Rachel's face. However despite her currently reddened eyes and tear stained face, Jasmine remained composed as she asked, "How long have you been there Rachel?"

"I heard the whole thing Jasmine. And you should know that as your cousin I can be used as a shoulder to cry on especially at a time like this." Rachel stated slowly stepping forward.

Jasmine put up her hand signalling for the girl to stop in her tracks, "And what time do you think this is Rachel?"

"Well obviously some boy broke your heart." Rachel stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Jasmine scoffed, "Not everything a girl sings about is to do with a breakup or finding love – despite what your musical tastes may suggest. Songs can have more than one meaning Rachel and I'll have you know that was not about some BOY breaking my heart it was about… something else."

Rachel still stared sympathetically at her cousin despite her tirade of taunts. "Well ok then, but whatever it is you should know that I'm here for you."

Jasmine just laughed, "You… you think I need YOU to be there for ME! Rachel that is ridiculous even if you were the last person in the world I would still refuse to talk to you about anything to do with myself. Besides I have friends who are there for me and so I don't need you, I mean you're nothing Rachel. Not even worth my time – the only reason I tolerate you at all is because, despite you being born by a washed up star who sold her uterus out to have you, we're supposedly family. I don't know how the other club members tolerate you at all – you're annoying and not at all appealing in anyway. No wonder Finn swaps between you and Quinn so often you bore him and she's a slut! NO Rachel I do not need your shoulder to cry on, not at all." Jasmine then stepped closer to her cousin with a menacing glare and whispered.

"The only thing you can take from this is that you are going to say nothing about having seen me in this choir room at all. And don't think I won't know if you do, I'm a cheerio now so there are networks where information will get back to me. If you breathe a word of this I will retaliate with such force that no-one, not even Finn, will want to be around you." Jasmine then took her bag from the room corner and walked out the door leaving behind a Rachel on the brink of tears herself.

* * *

><p>Outside the choir room Jasmine took a long breathe and walked down the hall, not noticing the eyes that followed her down the hall.<p>

The owner of those eyes wondered what could have gotten the blonde into such a huff and when he noticed Rachel coming out of the choir room looking like she was about to ball her eyes out, he knew something bad must have happened.

At that moment Sam decided something had to be done about Jasmine's new vendetta.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey sorry guys for the long wait but I have been working on this chapter for a while and needed to make it as perfect as possible. There was also a small issue of lack of inspiration and minor writer's block but I think that I've got a good grasp on how I want the next few chapters to turn out **** Thankyou for all the people who favourite, read and followed this story and I am truly sorry about the long wait for this chapter. I will definitely try to be faster with the next chapter **

**Also to those who are reading this story and liking it please leave a comment of some sort yeah? This story does deal with some darker themes and issues (albeit not that dark but still) so I just need to know that y'all like it and the way it's going. Any positive messages or even constructive criticisms will be much appreciated and will motivate me a tiny bit more with this story.**

**SONGS:**

**1: ** Smooth Criminal (Glee cast version) _Italics = Sebastian_; **Bold = Santana; **_**Both = Both**_

I actually took the scene straight from the glee episode.

**2:** Not Me, Not I by Delta Goodrem _Italics = Jasmine_


	9. Chapter 9

**Enter the Sirens: Chapter 9**

A/N: Sorry to all those who have been waited with baited breath for this chap… a lot of stuff has been happening atm so have been a little slow with updates. Plus I've also been hit with a mild form of writers block… Anyways still going with this but may take longer time between uploads.

As per usual I don't own Glee or its characters just the Sirens etc.

* * *

><p>Sam had spent the last week thinking about a way to get Jasmine to confess why she seems to hate Rachel so much. He was determined to remove her reason for the painful siege against her own cousin. Unfortunately he had yet to come up with any idea besides just asking the girl and he knew that wouldn't work.<p>

As he walked into the choir room for glee he saw Rachel's blank expression: she had been wearing it since the confrontation last week. She seemed broken and didn't respond to anything anyone said to her and even more worryingly she had stopped insisting she get solos!

After glee Rachel walked out not noticing that she wasn't followed. Everyone else watched her leave and then began to discuss.

"What's up with Berry?" Puck asked, looking directly at Finn. The rest of the group, minus Sam, joined in the glare.

"Hey! I haven't done anything! She just clammed up last week after lunch and hasn't really spoken to me since!" Finn said defending himself. The others seemed to buy his ignorance but not completely.

"She's like a robot… Maybe Lord Tubbington was right when he said aliens were invading!" Brittany announced to the group, only to receive confused looks.

"That's not it!" Sam spoke up from his spot by the piano. He was facing away from the group but turned and then continued, "I think it has something to do with Jasmine."

The others seemed intrigued by this theory. "You can't tell me she's still jealous of her cousin? If so shouldn't she want to get better?" Santana asked the blonde footballer.

"I don't think its competition…" The others looked at him expecting him to continue, he sighed and continued. "Last week before glee I was walking to the choir room when I heard people talking in the choir room. I didn't hear what was said but all I know is that Rachel came out of the room crying and afterwards Jasmine walked out. I think maybe she said something to break Rachel…"

"But why?" Blaine asked.

"Isn't obvious?" Said the curly haired boy's lover, Kurt: "She's obviously deduced that Rachel is our key player in the upcoming competitions and wants to knock her out to knock us out!"

"I don't buy it; it's too early for that. Jasmine competes in California so why knock us out before our first sectionals competition against the Warblers?" Artie asked.

"Well maybe she wants them to win because they'd be easier to beat?" Kurt stated.

Sam just shook his head and everyone looked at him. "What? Don't buy my theory Sammy?" Kurt asked the blonde.

"It is a sound theory… but you guys don't know Jasmine."

"What and you do?" Quinn asked albeit with a little too much aggression.

Sam just nodded, "Yeah, we… umm… used to go to the same middle school. In fact we were like best friends and sort of dated for a while."

The group just stood shocked.

* * *

><p>The next day Quinn Fabray walked into McKinley high with one thing on her mind: finding out if Sam and Jasmine were still interested in on another.<p>

Over the last few weeks the blonde had begun to fall in love with the ex-stripper, once again. He was geeky, cute and charming, just the type of guy she wanted in her life. Especially after all that stuff with Beth, she felt like she was beginning to lose her identity, no longer the head Cheerio or the celibacy club president or even a potential mother. Quin didn't know where she fit in anymore, all she knew is that she needed stability in her life again and Sam could provide that stability.

Unfortunately during the summer break Sam and Mercedes dated and they really like one another. This spelt bad news for Quinn so she stayed in the shadows hoping for cracks to develop in their relationship the same way all of hers had. When that happened by Sam moving away, Quinn became the supportive shoulder for Mercedes and even introduced her to Shane. Now Sam was back and Mercedes was taken, so Quinn was sure she would have an easy time getting the blonde footballer back. Then the massive bombshell was dropped yesterday, and now Jasmine provided competition.

So Quinn had taken it upon herself to prove to Sam that she was better than the other blonde tramp. As such she took it in herself to gather the other girls and challenge the Sirens to a showdown. The cover for this challenge was the way Jasmine had affected Rachel, breaking her spirit and belief in the others: though truthfully Quinn did not really mind the quieter, less self centred Rachel (still some part of her did miss it).

So Quinn passed Jasmine's locker down the hall and saw no sign of the other girl there. Taking the opportunity she slipped a challenge note into the locker.

_You'll pay for whatever you said to Rachel. This is an official call out, a challenge, to prove which group is better! Meet in the auditorium at lunch and get ready for a smack-down!_

_Signed ND_

* * *

><p>It was 11:29 am and the New Directions members were getting excited for their showdown with the Sirens. As the clock struck 11:30 the bell rang and everybody exited their respective last classes.<p>

The group gathered as they walked down the hallways towards the auditorium. Leading the pack was Quinn and beside her, Brittany and Santana: Mercedes, Tina, Sugar following behind.

They walked into the auditorium with massive confidence and saw the boys enter from the other entrance. They walked towards one another and then looked around.

"Where are they?" Finn asked.

Suddenly the lights went out and a spotlight shone on the stage. Smoke emerged from the behind the side curtains on the stage.

As it covered the stage, a thin sheet just large enough to act as a screen on the stage, was lowered.

Suddenly the lights went off once more and when they returned they came from behind the sheet, illuminating 6 silhouettes. The sheet then suddenly dropped to reveal…. Nothing.

"You called Finn." Abigail said from behind the group.

The whole group jumped and turned to find the 6 girls, the Sirens, standing behind them. Everyone looked from the stage to the girls and back again, looks of confusion on their faces.

"Like our show? It's part of our Regionals act" Lorelai explained.

Everyone seemed to come out of their dazes and remembered why they were here to begin with.

Quinn spoke first, "So I take it by your show that you got our little call out?"

"Why yes we did Quinn! But we were hoping you'd call it off before we have to mop the floor with you!" Melody said as she approached the group.

"Strong words there Melody but we ain't going nowhere. Feel free to leave though if you aren't up to it." Santana retorted.

"Hold up!" Jasmine said, "Are you seriously willing to further bruise your egos over something that Rachel is going through and you think we caused?"

"Not all of you, just you Jasmine!" Tina said.

"ME? What did I do?" Jasmine played mock shock.

"You and Rachel had some sort of confrontation and after it she shutdown…" Finn said.

"So? Are you telling me that just because Rachel's not dealing with something you're all gonna, one, blame me and two, challenge us to a showdown?" Jasmine said.

They all nodded.

"Fine… So how are we gonna do this?" Jasmine said looking to the others.

They all looked amongst themselves and then Puck spoke up, "What do you mean how? We just sing against one another right?"

"Really you wanna play it that way?" Isabelle responded.

"Well how would you suggest we do it?" Artie asked.

"Well I suppose we would do it as an IPod challenge." Isabelle stated.

"Huh?" was the response from practically everyone.

The girls sighed. "Look its easy just pick one person's iPod each and perform the first two songs to come up on random shuffle."

"That sounds a bit complex and unrehearsed." Blaine responded.

"Not really Blaine: and besides if you can pull of any song that comes up it proves your worth as a choir." Lorelai said looking her cousin straight in the eye.

"Look if it helps, we'll verse the girls as a group and the boys as a group." Kendra said.

The others seemed to agree but were still reluctant.

"Ok then let's begin us against the girls first. We'll pick the first song from your chosen iPod. That way it'll be fair for you as we have a greater repertoire." Jasmine said as she grabbed Santana's iPod.

* * *

><p>The girls were gathered on the stage and Jasmine pressed play on the iPod as it began to play through the speaker system.<p>

As the beat poured into the auditorium everyone recognised the song as it began.

The new directions smiled, this was a song they had practised many times. As such they began the song.

_Na na na  
>Come on<br>Na na na  
>Come on<br>Na na na na na  
>Come on<br>Na na na  
>Come on<br>Come on  
>Come on<br>Na na na na_

Fronting the girls were Sugar and Santana and they leaned against one another as they sang:

_Santana: "Feels so good being bad  
>There's no way I'm turning back"<em>

She and Sugar were then sliding down each other until they hit the floor.

_Sugar: "Now the pain is my pleasure  
>Cause nothing could measure"<em>

From behind the two emerged Brittany and Tina, both making their way up to the opposing group, crossing over the now sitting girls.

Brittany: "Love is great, love is fine  
>Out the box, out of line"<br>Tina: "The affliction of the feeling  
>Leaves me wanting more"<p>

The two girls were now lined up with the Sirens. Soon they were joined by Quinn and Mercedes who began to sing with complete seduction in their tones.

_Quinn: "Cause I may be bad  
>But I'm perfectly good at it<br>Sex in the air  
>I don't care<br>I love the smell of it  
>Sticks and stones<br>May break my bones  
>But chains and whips<br>Excite me"_

The two girls then slapped their gluteals as they kept singing.

_Mercedes: "Cause I may be bad  
>But I'm perfectly good at it<br>Sex in the air  
>I don't care<br>I love the smell of it  
>Sticks and stones<br>May break my bones  
>But chains and whips<br>Excite me"_

By now, all 6 girls were now lined up face to face with the Sirens. The Sirens smirked at this point. This however didn't faze the other girls as they kept singing and then began to circle the 6 divas.

_Na na na na  
>Come on<br>Come on  
>Come on<br>I like it  
>Like it<br>Come on  
>Come on<br>Come on  
>I like it<br>Like it  
><em>

_Come on  
>Come on<br>Come on  
>I like it<br>Like it  
>Come on<br>Come on  
>Come on<br>I like it  
>Like it<em>

The girls, from within the circle, pushed out and using the gaps between their opponents they strutted out. They emerged outside the circle and then turned 180 degrees to face the other girls; they smiled as they separated to line up on each side of the group.

Isabelle, Kendra and Abby took a line up facing the New Directions girls on one side and began to sing. Strutting forward and pausing as they sang.

**Isabelle: "Just one night full of sin  
>Feel the pain on your skin"<br>Abby: "Tough, I don't scream mercy  
>It's your time to hurt me<br>Yeah, oh oh oh"  
>Kendra: "If I'm bad tie me down<br>Shut me up, gag and bound me  
>Cos the pain is my pleasure<br>Nothing comes better  
>Yeah oh oh oh"<br>**

As each girl sang their parts they wondered their hands around their faces messing up their hair by pushing it up from the sides, combing up through it or stroking it in all directions. Each action was made sensually capturing the all male audience.

From behind the New Directions came the next voice. They turned to see Jasmine, Melody and Lorelai behind them standing in a very seductive manner. Melody was leaning slightly forward her legs parted; Kendra was on her other side bending to the side so that her left leg lined up with Melody's. Behind the two stood Jasmine and she slapped both girls thighs as she moved through them towards the New Directions, singing all the while.

**Jasmine: "Cause I may be bad  
>But I'm perfectly good at it<br>Sex in the air  
>I don't care<br>I love the smell of it  
>Sticks and stones<br>May break my bones  
>But chains and whips<br>Excite me**"

The 6 New Directions girls were now stuck between the Sirens as they sung.

_**Na na na na  
>Come on<br>Come on  
>Come on<br>I like it  
>Like it<br>Come on  
>Come on<br>Come on  
>I like it<br>Like it  
>Come on<br>Come on  
>Come on<br>I like it  
>Like it<br>Come on  
>Come on<br>Come on  
>I like it<br>Like it**_**  
><strong>

_**S...S...S  
>And<br>M...M...M  
>S...S...S<br>And  
>M...M...M<strong>_

From here the Sirens began to move almost robotically to the music, using each beat as a reason for any single motion, inclusive of thrusts against one another and gyrations. The New Directions did not let up either using this chance to move in against the other girls.

**Lorelai: "Oh  
>I love the feeling<br>You bring to me  
>Oh, you turn me on<br>It's exactly what  
>I've been yearning for<br>Give it to me strong**"

**Abby: "And meet me in my boudoir  
>Make my body say ah, ah, ah"<strong>

**I like it  
>Like it<br>**

New Directions took the upper hand at this gap and marched in on the other girls so everyone was face to face with someone. Abby faced off against Tina, Quinn was up in Isabelle's grill, Melody and Santana were glaring menacingly at one another. Kendra and Jasmine were back to back with Sugar and Brittany on either side and finally Mercedes was giving her fiercest bring it on face to Lorelai.

_Cause I may be bad  
>But I'm perfectly good at it<br>Sex in the air  
>I don't care<br>I love the smell of it  
>Sticks and stones<br>May break my bones  
>But chains and whips<br>Excite me  
><em>

_**Cause I may be bad  
>But I'm perfectly good at it<br>Sex in the air  
>I don't care<br>I love the smell of it  
>Sticks and stones<br>May break my bones  
>But chains and whips<br>Excite me**_

_Na na na na_  
><strong>Come on<br>Come on  
>Come on<strong>  
><em>I like it<br>Like it  
><em>**Come on  
>Come on<br>Come on  
>I like it<br>Like it  
><strong>_Come on  
>Come on<br>Come on  
><em>**I like it  
>Like it<strong>  
><em>Come on<br>Come on  
>Come on<em>  
><em><strong>I like it<br>Like it**_

The girls danced around each other, reaching their hands out to link and then pull the other back in, coming once again into each other's personal space.

_**S...S...S  
>And<br>M...M...M  
>S...S...S<br>And  
>M...M...M<br>S...S...S  
>And<br>M...M...M**_

The two groups finished on either end of the stage.

The boys in the audience sat with jaws on the floor still not completely over the raw sexual display they had just witnessed. Unfortunately this meant that no clear decider could be made and so the first round was determined to be a draw.

"Well I guess that's what happens when boys judge an all girls showdown…" Lorelai sighed.

"Oh it doesn't matter Lore, we can still win against the boys and that would declare us the winners. So when you're over your boners and ready to get beaten just say so boys…" Jasmine said, staring directly at each of the boys before she walked off onto the stage.

Sam was the first to recover from his stupor and managed to get the other boys out of theirs and in a mood that made them ready for battle with the girls.

They walked up on stage and then Abby asked, "Wait I count only 4 of you, where are Kurt and Blaine?"

Lorelai responded before any of the boys could even begin a sentence, "Well Abby, seeing as Kurt and Blaine are together and Blaine is still at home recovering from his incident with the Warblers. I assume they are both at Blaine's place in his bedroom…"

Finn was a little shocked and was going to ask how she knew all that but then remembered that Lorelai was Blaine's cousin so she would be well aware of the situation but then another thought came into his head and he voiced this one.

"Wait Lorelai why aren't you caring for Blaine?"

"Well Finn, if you must know, Blainey asked me to come into school today as Kurt was going to be with him and he knew I had rehearsal for Regionals to get on with." Lorelai responded looking at the taller teen with a glare that shut him up.

"Well now that's settled let's get on with this showdown!" Jasmine declared to both groups as she hooked her iPod to the sound system but before she could hit play Sam stopped her.

"Wait, Jasmine, why don't we use our band instead. I have a song in mind that we could use for our showdown."

Jasmine just stared at Sam before agreeing. Suddenly musical instruments and their players began to show up on stage, almost as if Sam had pre-planned it, which he had.

The Sirens faced the New Directions boys and smiled as a cello began to play accompanied by a splash cymbal.

* * *

><p>AN: So that's it for this chapter, sorry for the long wait – again – hopefully I can get the next chap out by next week.

Anyways the song from this chapter was: S&M (remix) – by Rihanna feat. Britney Spears

_Italics = New Directions_

**Bold = Sirens**

_**Bold Italics = Both**_

Hope you like it and if so please rate and review


End file.
